Obsesion
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: ¿Hasta donde puede llegar la obsesion por una persona?...es lo que Hyoga Ivanov descubrira al irrumpir en la vida de dos hermanos...DETENIDO
1. Chapter 1

Obsesión nació como una historia original con personajes originales y a pesar que en aquel entonces el yaoi no me entusiasmaba mucho tenia yaoi, aunque la pareja principal era hetero…pero eso fue hace 5 años asi que aquí vengo con esta historia…

¿Por qué nadie me advirtió que escribir fics seria tan vicioso? XD

_**I&H**_

La plaza de toros de Madrid lucia en todo su esplendor, no cabía un solo alfiler, tenia que reconocer que se encontraba algo nervioso…bueno "algo", no era la correcta definición pero no se dejaría amedrentar, ya había llegado hasta ahí y no se iba a echar para atrás.

Sabia que muchos iban por el morbo de verle, un "nipón" que buscaba ser torero, en realidad ya no lo buscaba, lo era, eso podía afirmarlo.

Ya había conquistado la mayoría de las plazas de toro españolas, solo le faltaba esta…la principal, triunfando aquí, lo demás se iría dando; las invitaciones a otras plazas extranjeras importantes, mas invitaciones a la plaza de las ventas en Madrid.

Este día podía catapultarse a lo mas alto o terminar su corta carrera lo sabia, todo dependía de el, el toro que le estaba destinado…"Florentino", era de una de las mejores ganaderías, no podía quejarse en ese sentido había tenido suerte.

Finalmente había llegado su turno, entro al ruedo y se coloco en medio para presentarse al respetlabe, fue recibido entre aplausos y abucheos, el publico de Madrid era uno de los mas difíciles, por no decir el mas difícil, sonrío de lado, eso era una clara invitación para que de lo mejor de si, y el estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Se encontraba ataviado con un hermoso y elegante traje de luces en rojo y dorado, su capote se encontraba perfectamente acomodado en su brazo derecho, después de acercarse al frente dedico su faena a Shura, su mejor amigo, casi hermano quien con una sonrisa agradecía el gesto.

No podía ser de otra manera, ya que al español de ojos moros le debía de algún modo, el hecho de estar ahí parado, en ese momento cumpliendo su sueño de ser torero…

_**I&H**_

Ikki Kido nació en Japón un 15 de Julio, hace 20 años, su familia no tenia mucho dinero aun así su padre trabajaba para darles lo suficiente a su familia, cosa que incremento cuando Shun su hermano menor llego a su familia.

Por desgracia la vida le tenia deparada una terrible sorpresa, su padre murió en un accidente en la fabrica en la que trabajaba, los dueños a penas y les dieron lo suficiente alegando que no era responsabilidad suya, cuando si lo era, pero nada pudieron hacer ya que aquellos miserables supieron cubrir sus huellas…

Su madre no podía mantenerle a ambos, fue así que Akito, el hermano de su padre quien vivía en España ofreció ayudarles con la condición de que le entregara a su hijo menor, Ikki quien sabia lo miserable que era aquel sujeto no quiso que su hermano sufriera, y decidió ir el.

Fue así como se sacrifico por su hermano, algo que hasta la fecha el inocente Shun desconocía.

Desde su llegada al país Ibérico las cosas fueron difíciles, primero el bastardo de su tío solo quería un esclavo y le obligaba a trabajar, se la vivía prometiendo a su madre que en cuanto su situación mejorara lo enviaría a la escuela para que se preparara, Ikki sabia que aquello era mentira.

Contaba con 10 años y sin embargo ya sabia valerse por si mismo, Akito vivía en un pequeño rancho ubicado a las afueras de Madrid, se dedicaba a la ganadería aunque lo mal que la manejaba le evitaba tener fortuna alguna, aun asi le daba lo suficiente para mantenerse el y su familia e Ikki, aunque a este le tenia como un vil esclavo.

Cierto día Ikki tuvo que ir al rancho vecino por un encargo de su tío, fue ahí que conoció a un Joven mayor que el, bastante simpático aunque algo engreído, Shura quien era el hijo del dueño de aquella ganadería.

A pesar de la diferencia de edades (Shura contaba con 14 años), tuvieron una fuerte empatía, Shura le invito a quedarse a comer cosa que, el moreno no desprecio al menos tendría una comida decente, con todo y que sabia la tunda que le esperaba con seguridad en cuanto regresara.

El Padre de Shura, Antonio Ponce(*) era un famoso torero, esa tarde Ikki tuvo la oportunidad de verlo torear, y fue a partir de aquel momento que supo lo que deseaba hacer en su vida…ser torero.

Cuando le conto a Shura este se rio de el, pensaba que bromeaba ¿Un japonés toreando?, eso si que era una buena broma, sin embargo al ver la seriedad y determinación el rostro del moreno supo que este no mentía.

Le dijo que seria difícil, pero que estaba seguro que su padre estaría feliz de ayudarle, después de todo tenia la esperanza de Shura siguiera sus pasos, pero el pelinegro tenía otros planes de vida, que no incluían toros y trajes de luces.

Por supuesto que no fue fácil, ya que su tío no pensaba dejarle preparase para torero ¡Ja! Niño idiota, ¿Cómo pensaba que el podría ser un buen torero?

Antonio Ponce estaba dispuesto a ayudarle, no solo lo convertiría en un gran torero, si no además en un caballero.

Después de muchos obstáculos y problemas puestos por Akito, Antonio llego a un acuerdo para poder hacerse cargo del chico.

Ikki sentía que jamás podría pagarle a los Ponce lo que hacían por el, sin embargo Antonio le dijo que podría trabajar por ello tomando en cuenta la situación de la que venia no le parecía nada mal, además que Antonio era muy diferente a Akito.

¿Qué ganaba Antonio?, nada mas que tener la satisfacción de entrenar a quien estaba seguro seria un gran torero, a veces incluso llegaba a pensar mejor que el.

El hecho de tener una mejor vida le permitía tener la visita de su madre y Shun, aunque a ellos también les iba mejor su madre se había casado con un hombre de buena posición lo que les permitía tener una mejor vida.

Su madre insistía en que se fuese con ellos, ya no tenia necesidad de seguir en España, pero el deseaba quedarse por que sabia que si regresaba, su sueño de ser torero podría darse por muerto.

Cuando contaba con 16 años, el amor llego a su puerta en la persona de Esmeralda una compañera de escuela, quien para su desgracia era de una alta posición económica, el padre de ella se opuso por su puesto a la unión de ambos.

Pero ellos estaban locamente enamorados, y producto de la juventud y el impulso del momento decidieron escaparse, sin embargo de algún modo el padre de Esmeralda se había enterado, al intentar evitar la fuga de los jóvenes perdió la cabeza en medio de la discusión al grado que, saco una pistola amenazando la vida del Japonés, las cosas se salieron de control y termino disparando sin embargo antes de que siquiera pudieran reaccionar Esmeralda se había interpuesto, cayendo muerta en el proceso.

El padre de Esmeralda jamás se perdono lo que hizo y termino quitándose la vida, por su parte ese capitulo de la vida había quedado demasiado grabado en la vida de Ikki, influyendo bastante en su forma de ser y también en su vida amorosa, la cual jamás se repuso de aquella terrible desgracia.

Pero no había tiempo de recordar, era su momento…y así lo demostró, conquistando al exigente publico de Madrid, quien sorprendido se entrego de lleno al noble torero que regalaba tan excelsa faena primero con el capote, después con la muleta y al final matando de una sola estocada, para ganarse no solo la ovación del publico, si no que le fuesen otorgadas dos orejas.

Al ver al publico de pie que le vitoreaba al tiempo en que, mostraba sus dos orejas, no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo, ¡Lo había logrado!, eso no significaba que podía dormirse en sus laureles, al contrario tenia que esforzarse mas, pero estaba satisfecho el primer paso estaba dado, no pudo evitar cruzar una mirada con Shura, quien al lado de su socio y pareja un griego llamado Aioros, le veía con orgullo, sabia que ambos pensaban en una persona, Antonio Ponce quien muriera dos años atrás, sin poder ves su sueño cristalizado, el peliazul miro al cielo…sabia que donde quiera que estuviese aquel que fuera como un padre, le enviaba sus bendiciones para que lograse lo que se proponía.

-_Gracias-_…musito mirando a despejado cielo azul.

_**I&H**_

-Repíteme el por que estamos haciendo esto-…dijo un apuesto hombre de cabellos como el fuego, en su dialecto natal de modo que solo su interlocutor le entendiese.

-Camus, no debes preocuparte ya habíamos hablado de esto, ¿lo recuerdas?, es por su bien un cambio de aire es lo que Hyoga necesita, sabes que al igual que para ti, el es como un hijo para mi, no queremos que se repita el mismo evento de hace 8 años, así que debemos confiar en el, lo has educado bien, se parece mucho a ti-...dijo el rubio rozando por un momento la mano del galo, antes de que su mano regresara a su lugar.

El pelirrojo observo esta acción y se perdió en sus pensamientos, a pesar del tiempo en que llevaban como pareja no se atrevían a tener demostraciones en publico, y la razón de ello no era mas que el pelirrojo, quien no gustaba de ser "exhibicionista", sabia que a Milo aquello le importaba un cacahuate, y si por el Griego fuese le abrazaría y besaría en publico sin pudor alguno.

Pero el no lo permitía y ahora se arrepentía, mas que nunca necesitaba el apoyo del hombre que amaba, a quien había arrastrado hacia aquel país, sin pedir su opinión.

Milo había usado el "hablamos", lo cierto es que el es quien había decidido que partirían hacia España, en un impulso por proteger a aquel que era como un hijo y no se había preocupado por la opinión del Griego, siempre era así el disponía y Milo obedecía.

Lo sabia era egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo así era el, así le habían educado y para su pesar así había criado a Hyoga.

Hyoga era su sobrino hijo de su hermano y una hermosa mujer rusa, de quien se había enamorado en un viaje a Moscu, su hermano murió de una extraña afección al corazón dejándole a ambos a su cuidado, el los acogió ya que les tenia aprecio, pero Natasha era actriz y había dejado a Hyoga muchas veces a su cuidado, fue por ello que el ruso desde joven quedo bajo su tutela.

8 años atrás la actriz había muerto al hundirse el barco en que viajaba, el rubio no pudo manejar aquello muy bien e intento quitarse la vida, Camus se juro que lo criaría de tal modo que…jamás volvería a cometer una tontería como aquella.

Pero estaba equivocado, aquella no era la manera de enfrentar las cosas tarde comprendió que aquello que Hyoga había hecho era consecuencia de lo parecido que el ruso era a el, el rubio no sabia como enfrentar el dolor.

Era difícil el mismo a penas comenzaba a comprender lo que era el sentir, el amar, el vivir, el sufrir, y todo era gracias al rubio que iba a su lado, si en definitiva tenia que hacer algo por recompensarlo.

Tomo la mano del rubio y la llevo a sus labios depositando un tierno beso en ellas, el heleno se sorprendió ante aquella acción tan antinatural en su "copo", como llamaba al galo debido a su carácter, sonrío con dulzura y se permito enlazar su morena mano, con la visiblemente mas blanca del galo, ambos se sonrieron, no sabia que resultaría de aquello pero…esperaban que todo resultara bien.

_**I&H**_

_-Lo siento voy a casarme-…_aquella frase se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, demasiado para su gusto.

_-Esta esperando un hijo mío, no puedo abandonarla, perdóname-_…eran las ultimas palabras que había escuchado del único que había logrado derribar las murallas de su corazón.

¡Maldito Isaac!, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a jugar con el de esa manera?, y lo que es peor ¿Por qué se lo había permitido?, jamás debió permitir que aquello sucediera, jamás debió dejar entrar a nadie en aquella coraza de hielo que tantos años le costo aprender de quien fuera un padre para el, aun así lo había permitido.

Y el que pensó que era diferente, pero no había nadie mas culpable que el, ya que el fue quien permitió que el desgraciado se burlara de el, de algún modo pensó que Isaac podía ser lo que Milo era para Camus, pero cuanto se equivoco.

Sonrío al pensar en los mayores, sabia que la decisión de irse de Francia había sido por el, por alejarlo de Isaac y lo agradecía, aunque no evitaba que se sintiera culpable, habían abandonado todo por el, pero sabia que comenzarían una nueva vida en España, y así el lograría olvidarse de Isaac, y todos los problemas que había acarreado con el.

Miro sus muñecas, donde se dejaban entrever unas leves marcas casi borradas por el tiempo pero que aun permanecían ahí, recordándole su estupidez, el no volvería a cometer aquel error, al menos no por alguien como Isaac, no lo valía.

Finalmente tenia que dejar de pensar en ello, estaba por llegar a España y eso es en lo que debía concentrarse ahora, en comenzar de nuevo.

_**I&H**_

-Te felicito Ikki, ¡lo lograste cabron!-…dijo con alegría el de ojos moros una vez que pudo tener un momento con su amigo, y es que después de la faena de esa tarde, los periodistas no dejaban en paz al japonés.

-Gracias, Shura-…el español tan solo se encogió de hombros…-bien, ahora si me permites debo irme ya celebraremos en la noche-

-¿Qué? Y yo que pensaba invitarte a comer, ¿A dónde vas?, con alguna tía guapa que conociste?-…dijo con una picara mirada el español.

El peliazul tan solo sonrío ese Shura…-No, debo ir a aeropuerto a recoger a mi hermano, ¿lo olvidas?, hoy llega Shun-

-Ah es cierto lo olvidaba, que tendremos nuevo huésped…lo cual me recuerda que…-

-Ya me contaras, cuando vuelva-…dijo el Japonés dándose a la fuga y dejando al español con la maleta donde cargaba su traje de luces.

-¡Joder! Con ese tío no se puede, mira que cabronazo dejarme su maleta, debería abandonarla-…dijo al castaño que estaba a su lado, y que sonreía ante la situación.

-No creo que sea buena idea, si algo le pasa a su traje seguro te agarra de los cojones y te los corta-…el Español, trago saliva ante la idea conociendo al japonés…era capaz.

-Tienes razón, ¡coño!-…dijo el pelinegro al recordar un pequeño detalle, que había omitido comentarle al peliazul.

-¿Qué sucede?-…pregunto el hombre a su lado.

-Con todo el ajetreo, olvide comentarle sobre nuestros "inesperados inquilinos"-

-Es cierto, el no sabe nada-

-Bueno, no importa no creo que le moleste total solo es por un tiempo y Milo y sus acompañantes no serán una molestia…creo-…dijo tratando de restarle importancia al hecho.

Nada malo podía pasar, total tan solo estarían unos días ¿en que podía afectar a Ikki aquello?...

_**I&H**_

Madrid…al fin después de un largo y pesado viaje habían llegado, bajaron del avión y se dirigieron a la sala donde esperaban a los pasajeros, una persona les recogería.

-Buenavu…Bu-…dijo un tipo bastante simpático que les recibió, intentaba hablar un muy mal Frances, Milo río por lo bajo mientras Camus le reprendía con la mirada.

-No se preocupe hablamos español-…dijo el Frances en un perfecto y envidiables español, claro sin poder evitar un leve acento que le deba un aspecto aun mas elegante, del que ya de por si era poseedor.

El chico sonrío aliviado…-que bueno, eso facilita las cosas, ¿Los tres lo hablan?-…pregunto para corroborar.

-Si-…contestamos al unísono.

-¡Perfecto!, permítanme presentarme me llamo Fernando Cervantes y trabajo para el Sr. Ponce, me encargare de llevarlos a la casona del Sr. Cervantes-

-Gracias, le seguimos-…dijo Camus

-Esperen, antes me gustaría ir al sanitario-…dijo el rubio recordando que desde el avión, le había entrado la necesidad de usar el sanitario, sin embargo este estaba bastante sucio y no quiso usarlo, sin embargo necesitaba ir, ellos asintieron diciendo que le esperaban.

Siguió las indicaciones de los letreros indicativos del aeropuerto, aun cuando Fernando amablemente se había ofrecido a acompañarle, pero el se me negó, después de todo no era un niño pequeño.

_**I&H**_

Estaba contento, tenia que admitirlo no solo por su triunfo, si no además el hecho de tener a Shun consigo le hacia mas feliz, al fin su madre había accedido a que su hermano viviese con el en España, y aunque la extrañaría la idea de tener a Shun con el le entusiasmaba, y sabia que Shun estaba igual de emocionado.

Su pequeño conejo, era una de las pocas personas que no solo obtenía una sonrisa de el, si no una muestra de cariño, era tan inocente y puro que…Ikki esperaba jamás pasara por lo que había pasado, si podría protegerlo del dolor lo haría, era su hermano una de las personas mas importantes para el.

Había llegado al aeropuerto y aguardaba en la sala principal la llegada de su hermano menor, pero este aun no llegaba, vio los avisos principales, faltaban 5 minutos, tiempo suficiente para que pudiese hacer caso de los llamados de la naturaleza, que amenazaban con comenzar a torturarle, así que se dirigió a los baños.

_**I&H**_

El rubio estaba a punto de salir del sanitario, cuando se percato que la agujeta de su tenis estaba desatada, se agacho para sujetarla sin reparar que estaba justo detrás de la puerta del baño, y que esta se abría precisamente hacia adentro…

Ikki ingresaba a prisa al baño, abriendo con brusquedad la puerta en el proceso…

Hyoga no supo que lo golpeo, solo pudo atinar a llevarse la mano a su adolorida nariz al tiempo en resbalaba hacia atrás, dándose un sentón en el piso.

El japonés pensaba entrar al primer cubículo desocupado que hallase, sin embargo un tipo rubio se lo impidió, al pararse frente a el y comenzar a insultarlo en muchos idiomas, eso era ¿Frances o Ruso?, honestamente no lo sabia, el no era muy bueno con los idiomas, con trabajo había aprendido a hablar el Español.

-No entiendo que me dices, y si me permites hay algo que urge hacer así que-…Ikki le dio un leve empujón para poder entrar a un cubículo, pero el rubito volvió a impedírselo.

-¡Dije que me has roto la nariz hijo de perra!-…oh después de todo hablaba un muy buen español.

-Ah no recuerdo haberlo hecho pero si lo dices, bien, ahora si me disculpas-

-¿Cómo que 'bien'?, discúlpate idiota-

-No tengo por que hacerlo no recuerdo haberlo hecho-

-Me la rompiste al abrir la puerta, Imbecil-…el rubio aun sostenía su sangrante nariz, con la mano, Ikki pudo reparar el que el, chico era bastante lindo aun con su nariz 'sangrante'… ¿un momento, dijo lindo?, ¿le había dicho lindo a un tío?, definitivamente la emoción de la tarde le había afectado-

-¿Ah si?, pues mala suerte-…de nuevo intento llegar a un cubículo pero fue interrumpido por el rubio, que rubiecito tan insistente comenzaba a irritarlo.

Ahora si, ese idiota se la había sacado… ¿_mala suerte?_...-Me golpeas y me dices, mala suerte, ya veremos si dices lo mismo cuando deje tu nariz peor que la mía-

-Te atreves a tocarme y veraz quien termina peor-…amenazo el moreno con el ceño fruncido, ¿Qué se creía ese niñato?

Los dos se sostenían la intensa mirada, preparados en pose de pelea esperando a quien diera el primer golpe, sin embargo Ikki tenia cierta urgencia y como el rubio parecía analizarlo y no parecía dispuesto a dar el primer golpe aprovecho que alguien mas había entrado al baño, distrayendo lo suficiente al rubio para que este se colara en el cubículo vacío mas cercano.

-No huyas, maldito cobarde-

-No estoy huyendo-…respondió el otro, desde el cubículo.

-¡Deberías disculparte!-

-¿Disculparme?, ¿Por qué?-

-Por que me rompiste la nariz-

-¿tengo que disculparme por no ver a través de la puerta?-…dijo con sarcasmo…-no seas infantil-

De acuerdo, estaba siendo un poco irracional después de todo ¿Cómo iba a saber aquel chico que el estaba justo detrás de la puerta?, aun así su actitud no había sido la mejor le debía al menos una disculpa.

El moreno salio del cubículo encontrándose con que el rubio aun seguía ahí, trato de ignorarlo.

-No me pienso mover de aquí hasta no tener una disculpa-… dijo cruzándose de brazos al tiempo en que se recargaba de la puerta, para bloquearle la salida.

Ikki bufo al tiempo en que veía el reloj, casi se va de espaldas había perdido demasiado tiempo seguramente Shun ya había llegado y le buscaba, su pobre hermano seguramente estaba asustado en aquel enorme lugar completamente solo.

Sin embargo antes de que tuviese que hacer uso de su fuerza bruta, alguien mas abrió la puerta con prisa, provocando que el rubio fuese a dar de bruces contra el suelo, al estar desprevenido y no poder tener tiempo si quiere de oponer resistencia.

-Buena suerte, te quedaras esperando-…se burlo el moreno al salir del baño.

El rubio que se quedo murmurando por lo bajo…malditos gallegos ¿Qué todos tenían que abrir la puerta de aquel modo?, no se le pego la gana echarle bronca al tipo que había prácticamente volado al primer cubículo que encontró para… ¡ahg que asco! Estaba vomitando, sin más deseos de perder el tiempo salio de aquel lugar.

Se topo con unos preocupados Milo y Camus quienes en compañía de Fernando, iban a buscarle pensando que se había perdido, hasta que le miraron sorprendidos al ver su nariz sangrante…-No pregunten-…les dijo.

Los mayores se miraron entre si, y acordaron que Camus le curaría en el auto, el rubio no dijo nada mas y se dejaron guiar por Fernando quien veía con cierta diversión como el pelirrojo intentaba hacer que el chico le respondiera, amenazando con utilizar métodos de tortura al curarle y como el otro mayor tan solo sonreía divertido, siendo reprendido con la mirada del galo.

_**I&H**_

Después del curioso suceso acaecido en el baño minutos antes, Ikki se topo con que efectivamente su hermano ya había llegado, el peliverde no parecía asustado, aun así en cuanto le vio corrió con aquel angelical rostro completamente alegre de volver a ver a su hermano.

-IKKI-…grito el peliverde, al tiempo en que le daba un fuerte abrazo al mayor quien respondió con ternura, Shun era una de las pocas, en realidad la única que podía despertar ese tipo de sentimientos en el torero, nadie mas.

Shun lo sabia y lo agradecía, ahora que su madre al fin había accedido a dejarle vivir en España se sentía feliz, por fin estaría con su amado Ni-san, estarían juntos y nadie mas podría evitarlo, nadie.

_**I&H**_

El camino había sido bastante cordial entre platicas de hermanos poniéndose al corriente de la vida del otro, Shun le había dicho que había pedido su inclusión a la Universidad Autónoma de Madrid, donde le había aceptado gracias a su intelecto y excelentes notas, Shun era un genio, y pensaba graduarse en Ciencias.

Llegaron a la ganadería de Shura Ponce, donde Ikki residía y donde Shun viviría a partir de ahora, hasta que Ikki pudiese pagar un piso en Madrid, en realidad era algo que Shura no le preocupaba en verdad le tenia estima al japonés, era como el molesto hermano pequeño que no tuvo y vivir con el era agradable, aun así el moreno era orgulloso e insistía en que no deseaba dar molestias.

No pudo evitar reparar en el hecho del automóvil que se encontraba aparcado en la entrada, sabia que no era ni de Shura ni de Aioros, ¿tenia alguna visita de la que el español había olvidado hablarle?.

No le dio demasiada importancia, seguramente era algún socio de Shura o Aioros, ambos compartían la sociedad de un viñedo, y varios extranjeros les compraban el excelente vino que producían.

Al entrar Shura y Aioros les recibieron con entusiasmo, Shun les saludo cordialmente al pelinegro le conocía de las veces que había visitado a Ikki anteriormente, en cuanto a Aioros es la primera vez que le veía pero parecía ser alguien sumamente agradable.

No fue hasta que reparo en los extraños sujetos que veían de manera discreta la escena que no tardo en ser reconocido y reconocer entre aquellos extraños, una cabellera rubia que se le hizo familiar, pero no fue hasta ver el parche sobre la nariz que le reconoció…

-¡TU!-…fue lo que dijeron ambos jóvenes al reconocerse, ante la mirada extrañada de los demás presentes.

Valla ironías que tiene la vida, Ikki no solo se topo con la "sorpresita" de que aquel rubito fastidioso, (como el lo había bautizado), no solo estaba de visita en su casa, si no que al parecer seria permanente al menos por un tiempo…

_**Continuara…**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(*) El apellido de Shura y su padre lo saque de unos de los mejores toreros con los que la madre patria cuenta en la actualidad, Enrique Ponce, mi vida…digo Ole…_

Bien aquí vamos con el primer capitulo, espero les agrade debo hacer algunas anotaciones.

1.- el pasado de Ikki es la misma que mi torero protagonista (Armando como se llamaría originalmente), pero con la diferencia del hermano, además de la nacionalidad XD eso lo cambie en todos menos en Shura.

2.- El personaje de Shun (Sebastian en la versión original no sufrirá cambios, salvo el mencionado de que en lugar de ser el mejor amigo sera el hermano)

3.- Hyoga (Julieta XD…si sufrira grandes cambios en cuanto a personalidad, ya que Julieta a pesar de ser de carácter fuerte era bastante dulce y alegre nada que ver con el Pato, peso su historia personal es la misma salvo por que Julieta seguia los pasos de su madre y era actriz, en cuanto a los tios Camus y Milo también cambian ya que aquellos eran una pareja hetero XD y unos tios bastante peculiares).

4.- eh…salvo por estos cambios no habra mas, la historia se mantiene intacta, bueno si el personaje de Shura (Rogelio era hetero).

5.- solo como dato curioso ^^, resulta que mientras semepacaba algunos archivos electronicos al buscar…no recuerdo que, pero algo buscaba, en fin en mi carpeta donde guardo algunos proyectos de fics que no he publicado pero que según mis nervios pienso hacerlo "algun día", me tope con un fic Camilo titulado "Obsesion" asustada me dirigi a el para toparme con que no es el mismo…en realidad no tienen absolutamente nada que ver salvo el titulo, asi que correji aquello y lo titule "Fijacion" se parece pero no es lo mismo XD, ese fic planeo publicarlo solo que…debo encontrar el momento ya que no gusto de tener historias con argumentos parecidos o de tramas similares y en este momento ya cuento con dos Camilos que involucran a la mafia y los policas, por ello saldra después.

Ahora si después de mi larga letania me despido, nos vemos en el segundo capitulo prometo que no tendra notas, aclaratorias al menos no mas de las necesarias…nos vemos si dios y mis bicho musos lo permiten la proxima semana, y si no en un mes XD…

Y recuerden aquí nada es lo que parece…

_**Umi la bicha vampira…**_


	2. Insoportable convivencia

Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Kurumada-sama, yo solo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

_**Obsesion**_

_**Cap. 2 Insoportable Convivencia**_

Ninguno entendía que era lo que pasaba después que el rubio y el peliazul gritasen al mismo tiempo, "TU", no habían vuelto a abrir la boca y se veían de manera no muy amistosa, Shura conciente de que era el anfitrión se animo a romper el silencio.

-Asi que… ¿Se conocen?-…dijo con algo de duda.

-El idiota me rompió la nariz-

-Me secuestro en el baño-…dijeron al unísono nuevamente se hizo un tenso silencio.

-¡Ah!, este el nómada que te rompió la nariz-…dijo el otro rubio de la habitación, el galo le reprendió con la mirada.

-¿Nómada?-…dijo Ikki sintiendo que comenzaba a salir un tic en el ojo.

-Si es el-…dijo con descaro y prepotencia el rubio.

-Este… Ikki quiero presentarte a Camus Chandonne, Milo Stravos e Hyoga Ivanov ellos acaban de comprar el rancho vecino, pero como aun no esta listo y le faltan algunas reparaciones ellos se quedaran aquí unos días-…soltó el español como si nada.

Por supuesto que le molestaba, aquel rubio no solo le había secuestrado (Vale que le había roto la nariz, pero no era para tanto), encima le llamaba nómada, no ya se imaginaba que tan `agradables' serian sus días con el rubio ahí, en cuanto a los adultos no tenia mucho que decir uno parecía una piedra y el otro…sonreía demasiado para su gusto.

-Hn-…dijo por toda contestación, de todas maneras no tenia mucho opción finalmente era la casa de Shura, bastante hacia con acogerle a el y a su hermano, hablando de su hermano…se giro para verle el joven de ojos verdes se mantenía al margen de todo, con una de aquellas inocentes sonrisas que Ikki tanto admiraba, a veces se preguntaba de haber seguido con su madre ¿Tendría esa inocencia y pureza tan características de Shun?, honestamente lo dudaba el siempre fue una `manzana podrida', como tanto le decía su tío.

-¿Shun?-…nuevamente el español rompió el silencio al reconocer al hermano menor del torero.

-Que tal Shura-San es un placer verle de nuevo-…dijo con educación y haciendo una reverencia al español.

-Vamos Shun, que ya no estas en Japón asi que deja esos formalismos háblame de tu-…dijo con una sonrisa.

El pequeño correspondió con una similar…-De acuerdo, Shura-

-Eso esta mejor-

-Por cierto Milo, Camus, el es Ikki mi casi hermano con el que vivo, y el es su hermano menor Shun quien viene recién llegando de Japón-

El moreno tan solo se presento con un escueto…-Hola-…por su parte el peliverde fue mas educado.

-Un placer conocerles, Camus-San, Milo-San. Hyoga-Kun-…dijo imitando la reverencia de hace unos momentos, sorprendiendo a los presentes por acordarse con perfección de los nombres de los tres

-Igualmente Joven Ikki, Joven Shun-…comento con elegante español el Frances.

-Igualmente, pero como Shura te pido el favor de que me quites el San, háblame de tu-…contesto con una enorme sonrisa el rubio heleno, por su parte Hyoga cambio radicalmente ante el peliverde al cual saludo con mucha cortesía.

-Mucho gusto Shun, y también puedes hablarme de tu-

-De acuerdo hechas las presentaciones, ¿Que les parece si después de que tomen un descanso bajamos a comer todos juntos?-

Todos asintieron, asi que mientras Ikki llevaba a su hermano a la habitación que le fue designada, Shura y Aioros hacían lo mismo con sus invitados.

Una de las cosas que mas gustaba al ruso era sin duda tomar un buen vaso de leche mientras disfrutaba de una buena lectura, aquella manía (heredada de su madre), había sido suspendida en últimos tiempos debido a su estado de animo, sin embargo estaba dispuesto a reiniciarla, había finalmente decidido en cuanto piso tierra Madrileña, que no se ataría al pasado, estaba ahí para comenzar de nuevo y eso es lo que haría.

Shura le había comentado que su padre era un gran amante de los libros, y que por lo tanto su Casona contaba con una extensa biblioteca, esto debido a que Milo le había comentado sobre la manía del joven ruso.

Después de la cena había pedido al Español que le llevase a conocerla, mas que nada para poder memorizar el camino y asi poder ingresar en la madrugada sin equivocarse, y es que su manía era algo peculiar ya que solía despertarse por la noches en busca de su vaso de leche y un libro, Milo decía que era una manía extraña, y no solo para Milo para cualquiera era extraña.

Antes de ingresar a la biblioteca hizo una parada en la cocina, sin embargo se topo con la sorpresa de que no estaba solo el joven de cabellos verdes estaba ahí, tomando una vaso de leche al tiempo en que comía unas galletas, el joven parecía distraído mientras observaba algo que sostenía en sus manos.

-Buenas noches-…saludo al tiempo en que abría el refrigerador para extraer la jarra de leche y servirse en un vaso que saco de la alacena.

-Eh…ah Hyoga-Kun, buenas noches, disculpe no le vi-

-No te preocupes, pero por favor háblame de tu-

-Si, lo siento, Usted… ¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir?-

-No precisamente-

El peliverde puso una expresión de duda que provoco una pequeña risa en el rubio…-Lo que sucede es que tengo la extraña manía de que por las noches me levanto a tomar leche y leer un libro, precisamente pienso ir a la biblioteca-

-Oh ya veo-

Se quedaron en silencio, a lo que el rubio dirigió nuevamente su vista a lo que el joven sostenía en las manos, este al observar lo que miraba e rubio se la mostró…-Somos yo y mi hermano, cuando éramos mas chicos-

El rubio se acerco a observar la fotografía donde el `rompe narices', (como secretamente le llamaba), abrazaba a un pequeño niño de cabellos verdes y mirada pura e inocente, el rubio pudo observar que la mirada del chico no había cambiado mucho.

El chico de cabellos azules por el contrario tenia un expresión seria aunque bastante alegre, se sorprendió a si mismo comparándola con la actual, tenia una expresión ruda, salvaje, intensa.

Decidió que le gustaba mas la actual, al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos decidió regresar a la conversación, ya que a el no le gustaba nada de aquel Idiota.

-Siempre estuvimos solos, es decir aunque tuvimos a nuestros padres siempre hemos sido nosotros dos, Ikki se ha sacrificado mucho por mi, por ello le quiero tanto es un gran hermano-

-Supongo-

El peliverde río…-¿No te agrada verdad?-

-No mucho, digamos que nuestro primer encuentro no fue muy amable-…dijo recordando el incidente en el baño del aeropuerto, y llevándose inconcientemente sus dedos a su lastimada nariz.

-Es una buena persona, solo debes conocerle mejor-

-Hn-…dijo por toda respuesta y el peliverde concluyo que se parecían bastante…-Por cierto tengo una duda, Shura dijo que recién venias llegando de Japón, ¿Por qué no vivías con tu hermano?, no entiendo ¿El te envío a estudiar?-

-No, en realidad mi hermano tiene mucho tiempo viviendo en España, yo vivía en Japón con mama y mi padrastro-

El rubio se confundió mas…-¿No entiendo?-

-Es una larga historia-…dijo el peliverde y asi el peliverde comenzó con una larga conversación.

Esa noche Hyoga no pudo leer como era su plan inicial, sin embargo no era algo que le preocupase mucho, el joven proveniente de tierras orientales era realmente agradable, pronto llego a la conclusión de que serian buenos amigos.

Y Shun por su parte se alegro de que pudiese conseguir su primer amigo en tierras españolas, aun cuando este no fuese precisamente español.

Para un Medico de prestigio como el, no fue difícil conseguir una transferencias a tierras gallegas, el Hospital de Madrid fue el primero en abrirle las puertas, y aun a pesar de que aun tenia unos días antes de presentarse a laborar había decidido darse una vuelta por la Clínica, deseaba conocer el lugar donde trabajaría.

Al entrar fue recibido por la recepcionista quien al verle no pudo evitar una sonrisa al saber que semejante monumento de hombre trabajaría en aquel lugar, ¡Joder pero que tío tan bueno había llegado!

Después de ser anunciado y ser atendido por el director del Hospital, quien se encargo de guiarlo, al ir pasando por la sala de emergencias, fue entonces cuando el director comprobó la buena elección que había hecho al elegir al Medico Frances, ya que este demostró sus buenas cualidades.

Y mientras Camus tenia un día interesante en su futuro centro de trabajo, no pudo evitar pensar en Milo e Hyoga, y en como les estaría yendo en sus respectivos lugares.

Para Hyoga fue una sorpresa descubrir que el y el Joven Peliverde estarían estudiando en la misma Universidad, asi que acordando que iban al mismo lugar decidieron irse solos, Ikki quien había presenciado esto no lo había tomado muy bien, alegando que temía que el rubio pervirtiese a su inocente hermano.

El rubio bufo diciendo que el no era un pervertido, que no lo compara con el, y antes de que la pelea tuviese tintes un tanto mas ásperos, Shun intervino diciendo que le agradaba la compañía del ruso, y que no se preocupase por el.

Aun con cierto recelo al Japonés no le quedo opción que aceptar, eso si con la consecuente amenaza de que si tocaba un solo cabello verde, tendría roto algo mas que la nariz.

Una vez que los vio irse, Ikki se cuestiono el por que de su molestia y es que aunque en cierto modo el era muy sobre protector con Shun, en realidad su molestia era por algo mas, sin embargo no quiso ahondar mas en ello, y decidió ir a sus deberes tenia que trabajar y entrenar un poco.

Milo por su parte siendo socio de Aioros y Shura, había decido trabajar con ellos, los cuales se tomaron muy bien la noticia e incluso le acondicionaron una oficina.

Después de dejar sus cosas en dicha oficina y echarle el visto bueno, fue arrastrado por sus socios para ser presentado con el resto del equipo, (secretarias, ejecutivos y demás trabajadores de la Viñera), no fueron pocos los que de inmediato pusieron los ojos en el apuesto griego.

Sin embargo a nadie intereso tanto aquel hombre como a un castaño de similar apariencia a la del hombre que era pareja del Español, Aioria hermano menor de Aioros.

Una vez que Milo se hubiese instalado en su oficina, comenzó a adentrarse a lo que seria su nuevo trabajo, contrario a lo que la mayoría pensara era un hombre responsable.

Se vio interrumpido por un llamado a la puerta, pensando que seria alguno de sus socios le concedió la entrada.

En cuanto vio al castaño pensó que se trataba de Aioros, pero al fijarse mejor pudo comprobar que se trataba del hermano menor de su socio.

-Hola disculpa que interrumpa tu trabajo-…dijo con una sonrisa que a Milo le recordó la de un gato, al tiempo en que se sentaba en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio.

-No hay problema, ¿Aioria, verdad?-

El castaño asintió alegre de que recordase su nombre…-En realidad el motivo de mi visita, es para invitarte a salir-

-¿Invitarme a salir?-…dijo con sorpresa el rubio.

-Si, pensaba que estaría bien que fuésemos a tomar un trago después del trabajo-

Milo quien se percato de por donde iba el asunto trato de cortar de manera sutil, pero firme cualquier intención que el castaño tuviese con el.

-Lo siento, pero tengo un compromiso cenare con mi pareja nuestro hijo-

-¿Tienes un hijo?-…dijo con sorpresa, sabia que tenia pareja (Aioros ya le había advertido al ver su interés en el heleno, pero sabia que este era hombre y por tanto no podían tener hijos).

-En realidad Hyoga es sobrino de Camus, pero es como un hijo para nosotros-

-Entiendo, bien de todos modos espero que un día aceptes mi invitación un par de tragos, no nos caerían mal-… y con su sonrisa (que Milo insistía le recordaba a un gato, por ello decidió bautizarla como gatuna), desapareció de la oficina dejando al heleno bastante…contrariado, decidiendo no darle mucha importancia prosiguió con su trabajo.

Aioria debía reconocer que no se esperaba un rechazo, sin embargo lo tomo como un reto aquel hombre le gustaba, le gustaba en verdad y estaba dispuesto a conquistarlo aun con las advertencias de su hermano.

Después de las clases Hyoga había regresado solo a la Casona, Shun se había quedado por que aun le quedaban algunas clases y le dijo que no era necesario que le esperase ya que saldría demasiado tarde, acordado aquello regreso.

Los mayores aun no llegaban, asi que decidió dar un paseo por el lugar, el rancho era bastante grande.

En ello estaba hasta que llego a las caballerías, Shura tenia muchos caballos todos ellos pura sangre, según le habían dicho.

Tenia que reconocer que los caballos le causaban sentimientos encontrados, por una parte cierta curiosidad ya que se le hacían animales hermosos y misteriosos, pero por otra parte le daban pavor debido aun trauma de cuando era más pequeño.

Decidiendo que estaba mas seguro viéndoles de lejos, decidió observarles desde donde se encontraba.

-Valla parece que alguien le tiene miedo a los caballos-…dijo una voz burlona a su espalda, que pudo reconocer fácilmente como la del molesto rompe narices.

-No les tengo miedo-…dijo con acritud tratando de aparentar fastidio para que el otro no notara que le había asustado.

-¿Ah no?, entonces por que no te acercas no muerden, te lo aseguro, al menos no demasiado-

El rubio le miro mal antes de acercarse unos pasos para demostrar que el no tenia miedo, claro solo fueron unos pasos no considero necesario acercarse tanto.

-Eso no es acercarse, esto es estar cerca-…dijo el moreno caminando hacia un ejemplar de color negro, el cual parecía reconocer al Japonés ya que dejo que el otro le acariciara el lomo.

Hyoga tan solo observo le gustaría acercarse pero su miedo era mas grande, sin embargo por otro lado también estaba su orgullo el cual era bastante grande cabe señalar.

-De acuerdo si es verdad que no tienes miedo te reto a una carrera-

-¿Una carrera?-…Oh, Oh aquello no se veía bien.

-Si, una carrera, o que ¿me dirás que a aparte de tener miedo no sabes montar?-

-Claro que se, y no tengo miedo-

-Entonces demuéstralo-

-Esta bien-…dijo dirigiéndose al caballo que mas había llamado su atención, un hermoso potrillo blanco que se asemejaba a la nieve.

Alguna vez alguien le había dicho que era demasiado orgulloso y que aquello podría traerle problemas, hoy el ruso podía comprobarlo, ¿¡En que diablos estaba pensando!? Pero ya era tarde no podía echarse para atrás, si lo hacia el Japonés no solo se volvería a burlar, si no que algo le decía que se lo recordaría constantemente.

Con cierta precaución se acerco al caballo antes mencionado…-¿Esta amaestrado?-

-Si, todos los caballos lo están-

-De acuerdo, entonces que asi sea-…dijo con la mayor dignidad que su miedo le permitía, y haciendo gala de la elegancia heredada de su tío monto al caballo, ganándose la mirada admirada del Japonés la cual por supuesto el moreno jamás admitiría.

Este por su parte imitando al ruso, monto a su fiel "Fenix", como se llamaba su caballo y cabalgo con calma fuera de la caballeriza en compañía del ruso, quien experimento un pequeño temblor, solo esperaba no colapsar y caer en pánico, o estaría en problemas.

Finalmente Ikki le señalo lo que debían de correr, la meta serian los linderos del rancho de Shura con los del rancho que recién había adquirido sus tíos.

La carrera comenzó, y al momento de correr fue cuando Hyoga recordó el por que les temía tanto a los caballos, una ola de pánico no le permitió tener el control del animal, este se asusto y termino tirandolo, al ver esto el nipón se preocupo deteniendo la carrera para ir a ver el estado del rubio.

Este por su parte se quedo en donde estaba, se sentía adolorido sin embargo estaba mas concentrado tratando de calmarse de su reciente ataque de pánico, asi le encontró el torero.

-¿Estas bien?-…pregunto llegando hasta el rubio.

-Si, solo dame unos segundos-

-¿En verdad estas bien?, si quieres llamo a un medico y…-

-Que si, estoy bien-…dijo con exasperación.

-Ya, tan solo estoy tratando de ser amable-…dijo con molestia ante la respuesta del rubio.

Se quedaron unos momentos esperando a que el rubio se tranquilizara…-Estarás contento ¿No?, tenias razón tengo pavor a los caballos por un incidente que tuve con uno cuando niño-

El moreno sintiéndose culpable por haberlo retado y provocado el accidente pregunto…-¿Por qué aceptaste entonces?-

-Por Idiota, ¿No es obvio?, soy demasiado orgulloso-

-Tienes razón eres un idiota, no deberías seguir tanto a tu orgullo, un día te meterá en problemas-…el rubio río ante el comentario.

-Me lo han dicho antes-

-¿Seguro estas bien?-…dijo con genuina preocupación.

El ruso al ver esto decidió dejar de lado su mala leche, al menos por esta ocasión…-Si, solo un poco adolorido alcance a meter mis brazo realmente la caída no estuvo tan mal, de todos modos en cuanto llegue Camus le pediré que me revise-

El moreno asintió, al ver que el rubio intentaba levantarse decidió ayudarle, este le dejo sin embargo sucedió algo que ninguno esperaba, sus rostros se acercaron demasiado, sin poderlo evitar sus ojos se encontraron, dos pares en igual de azules pero de diferente intensidad, como si hubiesen caído presas de un hechizo sus rostros se fueron acercando mas y mas, y cuando sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros, una voz conocida les hizo apartarse con rudeza al ver lo que estaban a punto de hacer, claro que esto provoco un quejido de parte del rubio debido al recién golpe recibido.

-Nii-san-…dijo el peliverde llegando hasta ellos.

-Shun pensé que saldrías mas tarde-…dijo el peliazul.

-Lo mismo pensé, sin embargo finalmente me dejaron salir antes-

Pronto se percato de que su hermano no estaba solo si no que su rubio amigo le acompañaba, algo no le gusto de aquella escena pero al ver recostado al rubio y con una clara muestra de dolor en el rostro se preocupo…-¿Hyoga?, ¡Por Kami que te sucedió!-…dijo con alarma en su voz.

Este al ver la preocupación en el rostro del menor, sonrío para tranquilizarle…-Me caí del caballo, pero no te preocupes no fue nada grave-

-Pero pudiste lastimarte, Nii-san, ¿No tendrás tu la culpa?-…dijo en forma de regaño.

-¿Qué?, no, yo no-

-No importa Shun, de verdad estoy bien solo debo llegar a la casona y esperar a Camus el es medico, podrá atenderme-

-Esta bien Hyoga, te ayudaremos a llegar-

Asi entre el peliverde y el peliazul le ayudaron a ponerse en pie, Shun había ofrecido que su hermano lo llevara en brazos, alo que ofendido el ruso negó, no era una delicada chica para que le llevaran en brazos.

Mientras los tres caminaban en dirección a la casona Shun se pregunto si habría visto mal, o en verdad cuando llego les vio a punto de besarse, arrugo el ceño y volteo a ver a su hermano y al ruso quienes intercambiaban agrios comentarios y varios insultos subidos de tono.

No, seguramente fue su imaginación, su hermano y el rubio no se soportaban, si seguramente había sido su imaginación, y por su bien esperaba que asi fuese…

_Continuara…_

Hola, hola…

Lo se no tengo vergüenza dije que en 1 mes o menos y me tarde mas XD, pero de verdad fueron por causas ajenas a mi voluntad en fin…

Espero que le agrade el segundo capitulo y bueno, no tengo mucho que comentar salvo que… ¿No son adorables ese par?, ah los angelitos XD…

Sin mas que agregar me despido…saludos…

XOXO ensangretados o shokolatosos como gusten…

_**Umi la vampichita…**_


End file.
